Can This Be Happening?
by Nobody's perfect
Summary: Brooke has a scecret, Lucas is going to leave tree hill can brooke stop him before it's too late. Things are looking up for peyton when she find a new love interest...it's some one we all know...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Can This Be Happening?**

**Disclaimer:** **OTH is NOT mine but oh well…this story is!**

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice! Thank you…RR. Okay here goes…**

**Chapter 1**

Brooke stood in the shadows of the trees behind Peyton and Lucas, while they were locked in a trance with their MOUTHS! Lucas pulled away and looked deep in to her eyes and whispered

"Look pe.." Brooke came out from the shadows after realizing they weren't lip locking anymore,

"Hey guys" Brooke said calmly trying to pretend that she hadn't seen anything, witch wasn't working very well she couldn't even look them in the eyes.

"Hey" Peyton replied

"Yeah hey" Lucas agreed

"What have you to been doing, pay… your lipstick is smu…oh my god you were kissing" she said because she couldn't pretend anymore she began to walk away when Lucas caught up,

"Look Brooke its not what it looked like"

"Oh really then what was, coz it looked like you were getting pretty intimate for a minute there?"

"No Brooke it didn't mean any.." he couldn't finish because she interrupted him

"No Lucas I don't need any explanations just save it!" and with that she walked off into the trees and back onto the path leaving Lucas alone. He ran his hand through his hair as he sat down slowly on the damp grass he lay down rested his head in his hands and looked up in to the night sky 'what have I done I've ruined three friendships that's what' he began to drift off to a soft sleep.

**Jake's House **

He was still holding Peyton's sleeping form in his arms when he woke up, she was already awake, her eyes dark and sad she looked up to him and he saw the tears stains on her cheeks 'what exactly had Lucas done to her?' He mused to himself

"Pay can I ask what happened?" he sad slowly she took a deep breath and began telling her story,

"Me and Lucas were in the park just talking like normal people, and he kissed me I couldn't believe it… and I shouldn't of because then he pulled away and……Brooke came and she realized what we did and she walkedawayandLucasfollowedher" she began to sob and Jake held her tighter as the crying ceased she fell asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Can This Be Happening?**

**Disclaimer:** **OTH is NOT mine but oh well…this story is!**

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice! Thank you…RR. Okay here goes…… sorry for the mistake and thank you for pointing them out. :) (I've changed it now)**

**Chapter 2 **

_**Previously on one tree hill…**_

_Brooke stood in the shadows of the trees behind Peyton and Lucas, while they were locked in a trance with their MOUTHS!_

"_No Lucas I don't need any explanations just save it!" and with that she walked off into the trees and back onto the path leaving Lucas alone._

"_Me and Lucas were in the park just talking like normal people, and he kissed me I couldn't believe it… and I shouldn't of because then he pulled away and……Brooke came and she realized what we did and she walkedawayandLucasfollowedher" she began to sob and Jake held her tighter as the crying ceased she fell asleep again._

_**Present **_

"Mom, Mom you home?" Lucas yelled moving into the house from on the door step,

"I'm in here Luke" Karen called getting up to greet Lucas She stood in the door way as if she was waiting for something well she was she was waiting for her son to give her a hug. She opened her are to jester the hug, Lucas followed her moves and enveloped her in a big hug, Karen pulled back a little bit so she could see Lucas's face,

"Luke what's the matter?" she asked getting slightly worried by the minute,

"Mom I've got some news from Keith…"

"Luke what's the matter is he hurt, what's happened?" she asked getting even more worried than ever now. Lucas knew this was going to be hard, just not this hard so he continued,

"No Mom he's okay it's just he's…" he trailed off he didn't know how to tell her he was leaving tree hill and probably never coming back, Karen sat down on the chair. And said,

"Lucas if you have some news you'd like to share with me can you please get it over and done with instead of pulling my strings, if there is nothing wrong then why do you look so worried?"

"Because mom I'm leaving tree hill Keith has got me a job over…" Lucas silenced his mother with a simple hand movement he started again hopefully without any interruptions,

"Mom I'm leaving tree hill I'm going to go and live with Keith. He's got me a great job and we'll cope just fine I'm worried about you." He was looking every where but her eyes he could see the water slowly starting to fill them. Had tried to tell her gently without all this emotion he couldn't stand to see her like this,

"Mom…" he tried but she interrupted him.

"So Lucas you are going to leave me here tree hill to handle Dan and the café alone?" she asked.

"Mom please. Don't do this ag…" he tried again but she cut him off,

"What about Haley and Brooke…" she saw him winced at the mention of brooks name and wanted so badly ask what had happened but she was so annoyed at him, but even though she was she still asked what had and he brushed her off and mumbled something along the lines of 'I need to go pack'. She sat down and began to silently cry.

**Brookes Apartment**

Brooke was pacing about her bedroom for at least 15 minutes now, the box said only wait 10 minutes the truth was she was scared, she couldn't look at the results because if it was positive she had ruined not only her life but Lucas's as well. She decided to take a walk to clear her head before looking at the results _'what if it is positive what am I gonna tell Lucas' _she said to herself. As she walked through the park the same questions ran through her head _'would Lucas be there for them? Would he even care about them? Would she even keep it?'_

Lucas got to Brooke place unable to think of what he was going to tell her so instead he put into a letter, and posted it in her letterbox and he ran until he got to Haley and Nathan' place. He knocked on the door and waited for some-one to answer his knock Haley came to the door and invited him in. They sat down with coffee and he began to tell his story.

**Brooke**

As she came through the door she noticed the letter Lucas had posted earlier, she knelt down to pick it up with it in her hand she climbed on to her bed and started to read the letter it read,

_**Dear Brooke,**_

**_There is no easy way of telling you this as a matter of a fact you probably won't care what this letter states you'll be glad if any thing. I am going to go and live with Keith and I already have a job there waiting for me to start, but I just wanted you to know that I don't feel anything towards Payton and that was what I was trying to see because I realized I love her but I now know that it's not the kind of love I feel for you I should of known but I didn't and I'm so sorry for hurting you. As I said you'll be glad to see there back of me but I hope you can forgive me someday._**

_**Lucas**_

_**P.S **_

_**In case you haven't already caught on at what this letter was about I'm trying to tell you that I love you and if you don't remember anything from this letter please, please, remember that.**_

The ink was running on the paper from the tears Brooke had been crying "I have already forgiven you!" she cried out loud she curled up in a tight ball and began to sob. She could not look at if she was pregnant now no way not now that Lucas wasn't going to be there. She couldn't take the denial anymore she had to tell him about the way she felt.

**Jake's house **

"Hey Pay you want to help me go shopping for jenny?" Jake asked hopefully,

"Yeah sure just as long as I get to pick some stuff for her to"

"If that wasn't what I meant would I have asked you to come?" he said smirking she hit him playfully jenny was already in her trolley and the walked out the house looking like a couple already.

**I have I minor writer block on how I'm going to get Payton and Jake together I'm also having a little trouble writing them but no worries it'll get better RR please!**


	3. Chapter 3 replaced the note

**Title: Can This Be Happening?**

**Disclaimer:** **OTH is NOT mine but oh well…this story is!**

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice! Thank you…RR. Okay here goes……sorry for the really long wait I'll try to be quicker!**

**Chapter 3**

_**Previously on one tree hill…**_

"_Lucas if you have some news you'd like to share with me can you please get it over and done with instead of pulling my strings, if there is nothing wrong then why do you look so worried?"_

"_Because mom I'm leaving tree hill Keith has got me a job over…" Lucas silenced his mother with a simple hand movement he started again hopefully without any interruptions,_

"_Mom I'm leaving tree hill I'm going to go and live with Keith. He's got me a great job and we'll cope just fine I'm worried about you." He was looking every where but her eyes he could see the water slowly starting to fill them. Had tried to tell her gently without all this emotion he couldn't stand to see her like this,_

"_Mom…" he tried but she interrupted him._

_Lucas_

_P.S _

_In case you haven't already caught on at what this letter was about I'm trying to tell you that I love you and if you don't remember anything from this letter please, please, remember that._

_The ink was running on the paper from the tears Brooke had been crying "I have already forgiven you!" she cried out loud she curled up in a tight ball and began to sob._

"_If that wasn't what I meant would I have asked you to come?" he said smirking she hit him playfully jenny was already in her trolley and the walked out the house looking like a couple already._

Lucas was upstairs in his bedroom when he herd a knock at the door he ran down the stairs and saw Brooke standing in the doorway he carefully took her appearance in; she was very pale and had a emotionless look on her face, her eyes were red rimmed _she'd probably been crying_ he thought _'but not over me! Get over yourself Luke!'_

"Lucas we need to talk, really badly…" she said it came out more desperate than she had wanted it to but it had his attention. He slowly stepped aside so she could get passed, and waved his hand gesturing towards the kitchen. She walked in fast but slowly at the same time; fast to get past him and slowly as she started to get to the kitchen. He moved the chair so she could sit down and then he sat himself in the chair opposite her, still she refused to meet his gaze.

"Brooke…what did you come here for?"

"I came because you need to know something…Luke this is gonna' change us forever ok?"

"Ok" he said now getting a bit worried.

"Luke I'm three and a half moths pregnant" she said it so quietly if he hadn't of been listening carefully he wouldn't of caught what she just said. He stared at her in total shock he was going to be a daddy in five and half months, and he couldn't register it. They were too young to be parents!

"Are you sure?"

"Would I have come over here to tell you if I wasn't sure!" she snapped harshly she didn't mean it to come out so sharp it just did. He almost ran to her side when he saw the tears rimming in her eyes he was whispering comforting words into her ear. For the first time in 2 months she felt safe because he was holding her the tears trickled down her face leaving wet patches on Lucas's T-shirt. He pulled her back to look at her and he used his thumb to wipe the tears away.

"I'll write to you tell you if it's a boy or a girl and it's birthday and how much it weighed and pictures and all the stuff a dads supposed to know about his chil…"

"Brooke you really think I'm leaving after you just told me that!" he said angrily she really thought he was going to pack up his bags and leave the woman he loved and his child in tree hill because of one lousy job with Keith.

"We need to tell my mom…" he looked at her again

"You up for that?" he asked raising one eye brow. She smiled she loved it when he did that.

"Yeah" she replied in barely a whisper. He cupped her cheek in his hand forcing her to look at him, gently though.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked deadly serious, his eyes were full of emotion hope, fear, desperation and love.

"Yes" she said in a small voice, "Yeah I do, but if you ever do it again I will never, never trust you again…do you hear me Lucas Scott" she said serious but jokingly at the same time. He pulled her into a hug again his arms wrapped around her small frame, her arms snaked their way behind his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder her heels not touching the ground.

"I love you Brooke" he whispered in her ear,

"I love you too" she whispered back softly. "I love you too" she said again just that little bit louder.

**Jakes house**

Jake was sitting comfortably on the sofa while Peyton was putting Jenny to bed. He was flicking through the channels until he came to the Simpsons he herd foot steps coming down the stairs. Peyton had Jenny asleep now it was only her nap time really she was in her new pink PJ's that had little pig feet on them. Peyton came and sat down next to Jake, very close to him.

"Jenny's asleep now what do you wanna' do?" he turned his head to look at her but their lips brushed and instead of either of them pulling away Jake let his tongue slide across her bottom lip, Peyton opened her mouth giving access and their tongues began to duel soft and gentle at first but then grew more and more passionate until Jake broke away. Peyton started to get worried this is how it was with Lucas. He looked into her eyes,

"Pay…lets take this up stairs" he lifted her up over his shoulder and almost ran up the stairs with her dangling from his arms and her laughing so hard if she laughed any harder she'd fall from his grasp.

**Okay people tell me what you think I hope it was worth the wait but I had a major writers block, I'm a bit worried about the Jake and Peyton relationship it's kind of hard for me to write them anyway REVIEW please?**


End file.
